Alpha and omega 2
by Bent thumb productions
Summary: With their wedding day approaching, Kate and Humphrey go on one last adventure before their marriage, an Adventure more personal and life changing than Humphrey ever expected
1. Chapter 1: pack meeting

AN: I know I'm terrible by the way, I've wanted to write an A&O sequel since I saw it back in 2010, I've had the idea and the plot since early 2011, but It's been in development hell ever since, but I think i can finally write it, also, sorry to anyone who read what i thought was the first chapter of this story, it was 5am and i was really tired, that whole 'jesus' thing was something i was deleting from my profile (thats a story for another chapter) and i must have accidentally copied it instead of deleting, also sorry if my AN's are way too long, enjoy, or don't, I can't tell you what to do

In the beautiful, serene wilderness of jasper national park, atop a tall hill overlooking the park and the mountain range ahead, were two male wolves, one grey furred and one red, they were sitting in half of a hollowed out log,  
"This is gonna be hilarious" said the grey wolf,  
"Not for me" replied the red wolf,  
"C'mon Barf, once you do it, I promise you'll want to do it again" informed the grey wolf,  
"For the last time Humphrey, my name is Garth" Garth answered while stepping out of the log,  
"Okay Garth, is it possible that the big bad alpha's alpha scared?" Teased Humphrey as he too stepped out of the log,  
"No, I don't fear anythi-" his retort was interrupted when he saw the view, filled with trees rocks and many other obstacles he didn't quite like the look of,  
"If you're not scared, why haven't we gone yet?" Asked Humphrey with a smirk,  
"Because I haven't said my goodbyes yet" said Garth with fear written across his face,  
"There'll be plenty of time for that when we're down there" said Humphrey and he kicked Garth with enough force for him to fall back into the the log, Humphrey then began to push the log over the edge and jumped in at the last moment,  
They were now speeding down the hill, dodging whatever was in their way,  
"You're crazy!" Yelled Garth,  
"No I'm just ambitious!" Yelled Humphrey,  
"Tell lily I love- argh I swallowed a bug!" Replied Garth  
"You'll get used to it" explained Humphrey,  
"That's disgusting!" Screamed Garth.

In the valley

A small herd of caribou was grazing in the valley, the sun was starting to set, but for now, they thought they were safe from predators, they thought wrong,  
A few meters away, in the tall grass were two eyes of a predator that was ready to lunge and go in for the kill when,  
"Ouch" this made the caribou stare at the grass but saw and heard nothing else and went back to eating,  
"I'm sorry Kate, I stepped on a rock and tripped" said a white wolf to a gold wolf,  
"It's fine Lily, it's your first hunt and they didn't leave" said Kate,  
"Do you see that fawn, you get it and ill get the old one over there" instructed Kate,  
"The fawn?" Questioned lily with a sad look on her face,  
"Fine, you get the old one and I'll get a different one" replied Kate Rolling her eyes,  
"Okay, but I've never killed anything before" said lily,  
"Just remember, it's them or us" answered Kate, the sisters walked slowly and quietly through the grass, when the caribou exposed its neck, Kate lunged but missed by several inches, this obviously startled the herd and they ran off, lily walked out of the grass and walked over to Kate,  
"I'm sorry, I should've went after the caribou" said lily,  
"It's not your fault, I wasn't focusing, me and Humphrey are getting married in a week" replied Kate,  
"I was nervous when me and Garth got married too" informed lily,  
"Should we follow the old one, it probably wouldn't have gotten far" suggested Kate,  
"I guess, but you kill it" answered lily,

Meanwhile

The other wolves were riding down the hill at a hundred miles an hour (AN: I'm not very sure how fast a log is while going down a hill, I'd be surprised if anyone does),  
"WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Screamed Garth who had since gathered a lot more bugs in his mouth,  
"WE'RE FINE!" Yelled Humphrey, he then noticed they were about a hundred meters away from the edge of a cliff,  
"WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Screamed Humphrey and Garth in unison,  
The wolves went over the edge and right before they hit the ground, Humphrey heard other voices,  
"Should we follow the old one, it probably wouldn't have gotten far"  
I guess, but you kill it"  
Then he passed out.

When he awoke, there were splinters of wood everywhere, as well as a dead caribou,  
"Great job Humphrey, you got us dinner" said Kate smiling at her mate,  
"I did too!" Garth replied,  
"Looks like you two were having fun" said lily,  
"Not really" answered Garth as he pulled a splinter out of his behind and yelped,  
"We sure were lily" added Humphrey, the wolves ears went up when they heard a howl,  
"What does that mean?" Questioned lily,  
"It means there's a pack meeting" explained Kate.

At the pack meeting

The four wolves arrived at the outside of Winston and Eve's den, which was were most of the pack meetings were held, they found their spots and sat down,  
Winston then walked out of the den and cleared his throat before he began to speak,  
"First order of business, a few months ago, Tony passed away, my condolences for Garth and the rest of the eastern pack, also, today is the 2 year anniversary of the great jasper fire, which was deliberately lit by a careless human, and lastly, Eve and I aren't as young as we used to be, and can't lead the pack forever, so as of tomorrow, pack leadership will be handed over to our daughters, Kate and lily, and their mates. This Pack meeting is now over"  
The crowd erupted into whispers and murmurs, but Humphrey fell silent and was sitting completely still, Kate was the first to notice,  
"Humphrey, are you alright?" Questioned his mate,  
"Are You paying attention coyote?, we just got picked to lead the pack" said Garth while waving his paw in front of Humphrey's eyes, which caused his eyes to start twitching,  
"Humphrey, what's wrong?, don't you want to be a pack leader?" asked lily, something in Humphrey snapped and he got up and ran as fast as his legs would let him in the opposite direction,  
"Humphrey?!" Said a very concerned Kate,  
"Should we go after him?" Questioned Garth  
"What do you think?, something's wrong with him, we've got to find him" said Humphrey's mate, they got up and ran in Humphrey's direction as the crowd looked on.  
Bent thumb presents

In association with Lionsgate films and

Alpha and omega 2

Starring  
Justin long  
Hayden panettiere  
Christina Ricci  
Chris carmack

2 OC's who sound however you think they do

AN: again I've been writing for a bit over a year so I'm not a good author yet and might never be, so only constructive criticism is tolerated, anyway, Lionsgate and fanfiction (the site you're probably reading this on) are not involved in this fanfiction, therefore I don't own anything to do with alpha and omega, locations,characters etc., and I definitely don't own any of the actors just mentioned its just to make it seem more like a movie, if you don't know them all but the 2 OC's are from the original movie, how the OC's sound is up to you, anyway I'll try to update every weekend and I'll update as much as possible during the school holidays. Goodbye for now.


	2. Chapter 2: a long story

AN: welcome employees, that's what I've decided to call my readers, if you use YouTube, I'll say employees like Pewdiepie says bros or tobuscus says audience etc., this time it's about half past two in the morning where I am so if that Is a bad idea tell me

Night was fast approaching in jasper and it seemed the three wolves had been searching for Humphrey for hours,  
when they walked through some bushes they saw a wolf sitting and staring at the incredible view over a cliff, it was Humphrey lying there and staring blankly as the sun set and darkness swept across the land,  
"Do you want to talk to him first, Kate?" Asked Garth,  
"Yes, but maybe you two should first" suggested Kate,  
"Why?" Asked lily,  
"I don't know, can you two please try first?" Pleaded Kate,  
"Fine" Garth and lily both said as they slowly walked towards Humphrey and sat beside him,  
"Hey buddy, you okay?" Asked Garth,  
"I'm fine" replied Humphrey in a cold voice,  
"Are you sure?, it looked like you had a panic attack or something" questioned lily,  
Humphrey didn't reply to this,  
The mates knew it was futile and walked back to Kate,  
"You're turn" said Garth as he and lily sat back down and watched as Kate approached her mate and sat by his side,  
"Humphrey, what happened back there?" She asked,  
"Well, I got lost in my thoughts and then decided to go for a jog" was his sarcastic reply,  
"Not funny, now tell me what really happened, please" replied Kate, Humphrey sighed,  
"Fine but its a long story".

"2 years ago, I was living with my parents and my older brother, Adam, I'm pretty sure my parents were good friends with yours.  
my brother was going to become an alpha, our parents agreed that he should be the next pack leader, and he was supposed to marry someone from your family and they would lead pack together" began Humphrey,  
"Who?" Kate asked, Humphrey sighed again,  
"You" answered Humphrey,  
"I was never told that" was her reply,  
"They would've told you when you were older, I only knew because my brother kept complaining about his arranged marriage, I've shared his hatred of them, moving on, one day, me and my brother were playing outside our den when we smelt smoke.  
We rushed inside and my mum and dad told us to hide in the den, they ran out and i heard barking and loud 'bang' noises, when I looked outside I saw my parents in pools of their own blood and the great jasper fire was right behind the human who killed them in cold blood, he saw me and pointed his rifle at me but Adam got in the way and the hunter shot his tail clean off, but he fought through the pain and tackled the hunter through the fire and down a cliff, and that's why I ran off and don't want to be a pack leader" finished Humphrey wiping tears off of his face,  
"Humphrey, I'm so sorry" said a saddened Kate,  
"I'm not finished, I passed out in the fire, and when I woke up, I saw you for the first time, you took me to hide in your parents' den until the fire was put out, it was both the best and worst day of my life" Humphrey finished,  
"Humphrey, you'll make a great pack leader" replied Kate,  
"Maybe I will, Kate, maybe I won't, either way, I can never be as good a leader as my brother"  
"You know, there's still a week before the wedding, we could go on another adventure if you want" suggested his mate,  
"That wouldn't cheer me up, now matter how much fun it would be" replied Humphrey,  
"Maybe it can help you forget" said Kate,  
"Okay, if you really want to, we can go" said Humphrey with a small smile and Kate licked his cheek,  
"I love you" said Kate,  
"I love you too" replied Humphrey as they began the long walk home to their den

AN: so, what do you think of the chapter employees, again, if you don't like it, tell me in a review and I'll stop, also sorry for a short-ish chapter, I'll usually aim for about 1000-1500 words.  
random question of the chapter, if you could have any historical job, what would it be?, ninja, samurai Etc., personally, I'd be a pirate, goodbye for now employees.


	3. Chapter 3: no sleep

AN: I'll only do a sequel if people want one, but I do have a story planned but it won't be cannon (doesn't actually happen) but now that I mention it its too early in the story to ask that, and if you have any suggestions for a new name for this story, tell me in a review, so read and review employees

The next day

Kate and Humphrey were sitting by the train tracks, Kate was well rested and ready for another adventure, Humphrey on the other hand, didn't look like he slept at all the previous night and was lost in his thoughts when he wasn't being awoken by Kate after falling asleep,  
"Is it okay with you if I invited lily and Garth?" Asked Kate,  
"I couldn't care less" replied Humphrey,  
"Humphrey, are you alright?, you don't look like you slept at all last night" asked his mate,  
"That's because I didn't" replied Humphrey,  
"Are you feeling alright?" She questioned,  
"I'm not alright, I can't stop thinking about my parents and brother" Humphrey sighed,  
"They may not be around anymore Humphrey, but you still have a family" said Kate,  
"We'll be family in a week,but I'll never have have a biological family" Humphrey began, "and you know the worst part, Kate?, I'm having trouble deciding if I wanted my brother to die or not, of course if he didn't, you two would be married and leading the pack while I'd be nothing more than your brother-in-law", after finishing speaking, the couple turned around to see lily, Garth and Winston,  
"Sorry you two, but pack law states that two pack leaders must stay within our territory at all times" informed Winston,  
Kate and Humphrey turned their heads and looked at Lily and Garth,  
"We can stay" said Garth speaking for his mate and himself,  
"Are you sure?, it you'd rather go, Eve and I wouldn't mind leading for a few more days" offered Winston,  
"I'm sure, I'd like to get used to get used to my responsibilities, but If that's the case, lily can go" replied Garth,  
"I'll stay if you stay Garth" said Lily,  
"Okay, now, Humphrey, take good care of my daughter or Eve will cut off your lips and feed them to you" said Winston in a gruff voice,  
"With my life, sir" answered Humphrey,  
"Good, I'm trusting you" said Winston as he walked over to his daughter Kate,  
"Please be safe, you have no idea how your mother and I felt when you went missing"  
"We'll be fine dad" was Kate's reply, the other 3 then walked away, Humphrey turned his head to look at his mate,  
"Ready to go?" He asked,  
"Yeah, let's get going" said Kate.

AN: sorry for the extemely short chapter, i'll have another chapter or 2 up by tonight about that future story, there will be a few clues throughout the story, in fact there have already been a few, random question: do you think I'd be better off writing this on my iPod touch or my laptop, see you later, employees.


	4. Chapter 4: reunion

One day later (no idea how long it would actually take so in guessing)  
Humphrey's eyes open to the blinding light of the sun rising outside of their boxcar, he got up and stretched his legs before taking a look outside and recognizing the scenery as sawtooth,  
"Kate, I think we're here" Humphrey said,  
Humphrey's mate did the same as he had done and joined him in looking out of the boxcar,  
"How've you been?" Humphrey questioned,  
"You shouldn't be the one asking, I haven't been feeling too great either, but you can't deny the view" said Kate, there were mountains in the distance and a lake fairly close to the track,  
"No you can't, when do you want to get off?" Humphrey asked,  
"How about now?" Kate responded,  
"Ah, what the heck" Humphrey said as he and his mate leaped out of the boxcar and landed in a small clearing inside of a large forest,  
"So what now?" Kate asked,  
"I didn't think that far ahead, should we just go home now?" Replied Kate,  
"I guess" answered Humphrey, Kate and Humphrey stood still after they heard a growl and some rustling coming from a nearby bush,  
"What was that?" Asked Kate,  
"I'll go check on it" said Humphrey,  
"Are you sure?" Asked Kate (a lot of questions this chapter, huh?, oh there's another one),  
"I'm fine, i learnt from the best" replied Humphrey, he slowly walked over to the bush and looked inside,  
"Nothing" Humphrey hollered, he was then crushed by a much more muscular wolf who jumped out of a tree above the bush, he got off of Humphrey and snarled at him,  
"Hey that hurt" said Humphrey, the other wolf swiped at his face, the force knocked Humphrey to the ground, Kate stepped in and lunged at the wolf, he dodged her and went to attack her but Humphrey jumped on his back and covered his eyes with his paws, but the wolf tossed him into a tree, the wolf had one claw up to Humprhey's neck,  
"What are you doing in MY territory!" The wolf growled,  
"Please don't kill us, we were just about to leave!" Replied Humphrey, the expression on the wolf's expression changed from one of anger to a confused one,  
"Humphrey?" The wolf asked,  
"How do you know my name?" Humphrey asked back, the wolf then hugged him,  
"You really don't recognize me?" The wolf asked again,  
"No" said Humphrey, the wolf turned around exposing a missing tail,  
"Adam?" Humphrey asked,  
"I missed you baby brother" he said hugging him again and Humphrey hugged him back,  
"Humphrey, is this your brother?" Questioned Kate,  
"Yes Kate, this is my brother Adam" replied Humphrey smiling and he had tears of joy,  
"Nice to meet you" said Kate,  
"We've met" answered Adam,  
"We have?" Questioned Kate,  
"You would've been too young to remember though" explained Adam,  
"Are you two going anywhere?" He asked,  
"We were planning to leave immediately, but we can't just leave right away" answered Humphrey,  
"You're welcome to stay in my den" offered Adam,

A few hours later

The three were sitting around a campfire, a small one, but it was enough to keep them all warm,  
"How did you make that and what is it?" Asked Humphrey,  
"It's called a campfire, humans use them to cook their food or to get warm, I'm not a fan of fire myself though" said Adam,  
"Neither am I" Humphrey sighed,  
"Adam I've thought you were dead all these years",  
"I can say the same about you, Humphrey, when I attacked the hunter we fell down a hill and into an area of the park unaffected by the fire, I thought you and everyone else were long gone, so I left and became a lone wolf" Adam informed Humphrey,  
"I survived because Kate saved me after I passed out from the smoke" said Humphrey,  
"That' how you two met?" Asked Adam,  
"Yeah" replied Humphrey  
"We should be leaving tomorrow, maybe Adam could come with us" suggested Kate,  
"That's a great idea, what do you think Adam?" Humphrey asked,  
"I don't think that's a good idea" Adam replied,  
"Why not?" Asked Humphrey,  
"Baby brother, you have to understand that I've been in my own for two years, I'm not a very social or friendly guy",  
"I don't really care about that, you should come back to jasper with us" answered Humphrey,  
"Why are you in such a rush?" Asked Adam,  
"We're getting married in six days and it would mean a lot if my long lost brother was there and stayed with the pack" said Humphrey informing Adam,  
"Fine, I'll go, but as soon as we get there I'm turning around" said Adam,  
"Fine, but promise you'll visit" said Humphrey,  
Adam sighed, "I promise",  
"Now, we should all go to sleep, we've got a lot of ground to cover tomorrow" announced Adam before they all drifted off to sleep.

AN:another shortish chapter, but my second in a few hours so that's gotta be something, in the first chapter, i said how the OC's sound is up to you, but my pick for Adam would be Troy Baker for his role in the last of us,

random question, if you could have any celebrity as a best friend, who would it be?, see you later employees


	5. Chapter 5: trapped

AN: I'll continue writing on my iPod for now, any reasons why I'd be better off writing on my laptop would be appreciated, also the non canon story i talked about earlier will get a preview in the next chapter, .

Jasper park

The sun was Beginning to set over the beautiful Canadian park, but there was still work to be done for the pack leader, Winston, and one of his four successors, Garth, the former was teaching Garth his responsibilities, they were walking through the valley and Garth decided to break the silence,  
"So, what are we doing out here this late sir?" He queried,  
"We're going to wait for Hutch and can-do (no idea how that's actually spelt) and then you'll learn your next lesson" explained the older wolf,  
"Speaking of which, here they are" added Winston as hutch and can-do dragged a large buck caribou which had very noticeable teeth marks in its neck, they left it in front of the other two,  
"What you will now be taught is how to handle the packs rations, it varies with what food we have, but for a buck, the alphas will get slightly more than half of the buck, while the omegas will get just under half"  
"Now that alphas and omegas are equal, shouldn't it be half for each rank?" Asked Garth,  
"I suppose, when you take over, you'll be able to change that, but unfortunately, I can't change the laws anymore, after getting rid of the alpha and omega law, I have to keep my promises from now on"  
"I understand" replied the younger wolf who's voice was interrupted by gunshots and maniacal laughter,  
"What's going on?" asked Garth,  
"I don't know, you just find Lily and hide, okay?" Demanded Winston,  
"On it" said a nodding Garth, he then sprinted back towards his den as fast as he possibly could,  
"Lily!" He yelled into the empty forest,  
"Lily!" He shouted again as he begins to start breathing heavily,  
"Lily!" He screamed at the top of his lungs,  
"Garth!" He turned and saw his mate,  
"Lily!, run!, there's a hunter!"  
"Garth it's a-" his paw was caught in a snare and in the blink of an eye was upside down, and was staring into the eyes of a human hunter, in his early 50's with black hair with a few gray ones and smoking a cigarette,  
"Trap" he said before blowing the smoke into Garth's face.

The next morning, sawtooth

The sunrise was Beginning to shine through the entrance to the den of Humphrey' long lost brother, Adam, Humphrey's eyes twitched a few times before opening them to see his brother waiting patiently near the entrance,  
"What's the time?" Humphrey asked while rubbing his eyes,  
"Sun just rose" was his brother's response,  
"Let me sleep in, you guys get up way too early" said Humphrey while covering his eyes with his paws and attempting to again fall asleep,  
"I'd expect this from an omega, but not an alpha, Kate, wake Humphrey up" ordered Adam,  
"Why are you up so early?" Kate asked, it was clear that she was trying to go back to sleep before answering Adam,  
"Are we going already?" Humphrey asked while stretching,  
"Well, the train should be on its way through sawtooth right now, so we better get moving" replied Adam,  
"Fine, let's get going" replied Humphrey, the three reached the train tracks and all they had to do now was wait,  
"So, how've you been?" Humphrey asked Adam to break the awkward silence,  
"Today, I've been fine, last two years in general, horrible" answered Adam,  
They saw the train approaching in the distance,  
"Get ready" said Kate, as the train was nearly at their location and decided to start running immediately and began to pick up speed when they train reached them and they began to pick up the pace, when the boxcars began to appear, the three waited for an open one, when they reached one, Adam was the first to jump in, then Kate and then Humphrey tried to make the jump and landed in the boxcar,  
"I made it!" Shouted Humphrey in victory while standing on his hind legs, this caused him to lose his balance and fall back out, only to be caught by Adam,  
"Save the celebration for when you're not in danger of falling out of a moving train, little brother" said Adam.

Later that night

The train had gone far in the day and had likely crossed the Idaho border by now, Kate was already asleep, but Humphrey was sitting in the corner thinking about his feelings for the discovery of his brother, should he be glad that the fire happened and his brother was supposedly killed?, if it weren't for these terrible events, he might have met, but would still never have fallen in love with Kate,  
It still made him think of himself as a terrible wolf, but his life would've been terrible if not for that hunter, his thoughts were interrupted by Adam,  
"Humphrey, up here" he said from on top of a few stacks of hay, he climbed to the top and saw that his brother had opened the hatch on the roof,  
"Climb out, but be careful" Adam warned his brother,  
The duo climbed out the hatch and took a look in the direction the train was headed,  
"What is it?" Humphrey asked,  
"I just thought we could talk alone, you've been in that corner brooding for hours" said Adam,  
"Why up here?, Kate's asleep" questioned Humphrey,  
"Trust me, she could be faking it, alphas do it so they can eavesdrop on us and the pack leaders know all of our secrets" said Humphrey's brother who was joking,  
"You always had terrible jokes, but I've missed them" said a smiling Humphrey,  
"You believed me when you were a pup, it was hilarious" added Adam,  
"Humphrey, have you ever thought of our separation as a good thing?" Adam asked, Humphrey felt as if Adam could read his mind,  
"Well, as a matter of fact I've been thinking a lot about that lately, if you hadn't disappeared , I'd just be Kate's brother-in-law" Humphrey replied,  
"In a few days it'll be the other way around" Adam pointed out,  
"Yeah, I would never have fallen for Kate" said Humphrey,  
"I would never have-" Adam stopped,  
"Never mind"  
"What were you about to say?" Humphrey asked, Adam sighed,  
"It's nothing, okay" was Adam's answer,  
"Seriously" Humphrey said,  
"It's none of your business!" Adam yelled, after this he immediately regretted it,  
"I'm sorry" said Adam,  
"It's fine, it's none of my business" answered Humphrey,  
the two then gasped, a few hundred meters ahead was another old looking bridge across a valley with a river running through it, a large piece of the bridge collapsed, (I don't know how fast trains are or pretty much anything to do with trains, just ignore this obvious plot hole, also they're wolves, so I assume they cans see that far) the brothers quickly jumped back into the boxcar, Adam looked for a way out of the boxcar to the front of the train while Humphrey attempted to wake Kate, he was nudging her but she wouldn't wake up,  
"Kate the train's going to crash!" Humphrey shouted in the alphas ear, she shot up like a rocket,  
"What?!" Kate asked,  
"Don't worry, we're crashing" Humphrey replied,  
"Really?" Kate questioned,  
"No, the train's just about to go over a cliff" said Humphrey,  
"I found a way out!" Hollered Adam as he opened a door, the three web through several boxcars like theirs and soon found themselves in the passengers' section, many of the humans stared at the wolves, they continued through the train, occasional hearing children refer to them as 'doggies' or 'dogs', one kid asked if they could keep them,  
Once they reached the front of the train, much to the shock of the conductor, he was clearly afraid and was running backwards until he tripped and pulled the brakes, causing the train to come to a sudden stop, (again, don't know a thing about trains) the conductor ran outside when the train stopped and was followed by other train employees, one looked over at the bridge,  
"Sir, I think those wolves saved us" he said while pointing at said bridge,  
"Did they have to do it by scaring the pants of of me?" He asked,

While the employees were distracted, the wolves made their escape into the nearby forest,  
"So much for the train" muttered Adam,  
"What do we do now?" Asked Kate,  
"I think I have the solution to our problem" Humphrey said while pointing at a called tree,  
"Yes, let's use the conveniently placed log" said Adam sarcastically,  
"Hey I'm not writing this story" said Humphrey,  
"What?" Adam and Kate asked,  
"Nothing" replied Humphrey, soon they had a hollowed out log which they cut in half,  
"We can't all fit in one can we?" Asked Adam,  
"We probably couldn't, it's not as big as the ones we get in jasper" answered Humphrey,  
"So you and Kate in one and me in the other?" Questioned Adam,  
"Sure, but how do we make sure we don't drift too far apart?" Before Adam could even reply, he'd climbed up a tree and had cut a vine to about a meters's length and attached the logs,  
"How do we even know we'll float?" Asked Kate,  
"What, don't you trust me?" Asked Humphrey,  
"I do, it's just that this seems just a little suicidal" replied Kate,  
"Took the words right out of my mouth" added Adam,  
"Let's just get on with it, it's our only way of making it back to jasper, right Adam?" Humphrey questioned,  
"Right",  
they got into their logs and Adam pushed them off and jumped on at the last second, they were going down at a very fast rate, the other two didn't seem to be enjoying it, but Humphrey was enjoying himself and howling as they neared the bottom if the valley, they hit a bump and flew into the water, both logs went under, but rose back to the top, all three were soaking wet and Humphrey dried himself the way dogs do, much to the disapproval of his mate and brother,  
"Humphrey!" They both yelled,  
The moon shined beautifully on the water, the currents were taking their logs through the water at a decent speed, and they would probably reach the Canadian border by morning.

AN: updates have been slow, so I'm doing a bit of a marathon right now, I'll write a bunch of chapters, a more important reason is that I'm going on vacation on Friday (Australian time zone) and won't be back for another 10 days, and even then I'll probably be busy playing grand theft auto 5 a lot, but it will be the school holidays, so even with all of these factors I'll still be getting a lot of chapters out, my pick for the hunter that just took jasper prisoner would be kiefer Sutherland,  
Random question: If you're a gamer like me, what games are you looking forward to, so review, and I'll see you employees later


	6. Chapter 6: old friends

AN: for the very few (if any) people who wanted to read the preview for my next story, I've noticed it would likely spoil some of this story, so il save it for the last chapter

The next morning  
Jasper

All of the wolves had been forced into dog cages, the hunter was just sitting there on a rocking chair, the sicko was just going to watch them starve to death,  
Garth sat down in his cage, wondering if there is a way out, it had been a few hours since they were captured and Garth was about to give up hope when he heard arguing,  
"You said they would be here" said someone with a French-Canadian accent,  
"I said they MIGHT be here, evidently, they are not" said another with a British accent,  
The two appeared out of the darkness and into Garth's view, the one with the British accent was a yellow duck and the one with the French accent was a Canadian goose,  
The two looked at the wolves in the cages with confused looks on their faces,  
"Is this where our old friends sleep Paddy?" Asked the Canadian goose,  
"I certainly hope not, marcel, it doesn't look like ideal living quarters, perhaps it's the human with the large rifle" said paddy,  
"Psst, over here" whispered Garth,  
"What is it you require assistance with Monsieur wolf" asked marcel,  
"Do Either of you know a way out of here?" He whispered,  
"Not exactly, that man has a gun and would likely shoot you or your friends if you were to accidentally wake him up" said paddy,  
"Yes, he has a gun and escape would mean he may turn it on you or your friends" added marcel,  
"That's what I just said" replied paddy,  
"I don't recall" answered marcel, Garth sighed,  
"Look, can you just send a message to some friends, tell them to help or stay away?" Asked Garth,  
"Of course Monsieur, where are they and what are their names?" Marcel asked,  
"Kate and Humphrey" replied Garth,  
"Our old friends" said paddy,  
"You know them?, it doesn't matter, just find them and tell them what's happened" demanded Garth,  
"Consider it done Monsieur" answered marcel, before they quickly flew away.

A few hours later

Lilly had woken up earlier and had been looking at empty space for the past few hours, Garth did the same until he saw that his door was rusted,  
"Lilly" whispered Garth loudly,  
"What is it Garth?" His mate asked,  
"My door seems To be weaker than the rest, I can break out and stop this maniac" suggested Garth,  
"Garth, no, it's too dangerous" protested Lilly,  
"I have to, I have responsibilities as pack leader, the packs's survival goes before my own,  
Garth pushed against door until the rusted lock had been busted off, Garth stayed light on his feet and slowly crept up on the hunter, when he thought it was the perfect time to strike, He lunged at the hunter but the hunter was only pretending to be asleep and hit Garth with the butt of his rifle, Garth got back on his paws and bit the hunters arm, the hunter howled in pain (ha, get it?, I'm terrible) and flung Garth a few feet and pointed his gun at him,  
"Finally, I was afraid this was always going to be that boring, I admire that one of you dogs actually had the courage to fight back, so pooch, you won't have to suffer like them, I'll end your suffering in three days" announced the hunter, Garth was hit again by the butt of the rifle and everything went black.

AN: not my best chapter but in kind of in a rush as this was my last chance to update before I go on vacation, I'll probably be on the plane as you read this, random question: where have you always wanted to go on a vacation/holiday etc.  
Also it's good to see reviews answering the random questions, but it's been a good few chapters since I've seen a review to do with the actual story, so please give feedback on the story and your answer to the random question in your reviews, the reviews really make my day, goodbye for a few weeks employees.


	7. Chapter 7: loss

The darkness had since fallen over the river, the three wolves were still not asleep,

Humphrey was about to fall asleep, but heard water splash from behind him, he and Kate turned around and saw Adam staring intently into the moonlit water, Humphrey grabbed the vine connecting their logs and pulled theirs closer to his,  
"Adam?" Humphrey asked, Adam did nothing,  
"Adam, are you okay?" Kate asked, again nothing,  
"Please tell me what's wrong" said Humphrey,  
"Nothing" answered Adam,  
"Seriously, what's wrong?" Asked Humphrey,  
"What's wrong?, I've lost everything" replied Adam,  
"Adam" Humphrey began,  
"You haven't lost everything, you still have a family, you may think you're you only one who knows what loss is, but I do, I understand what you're going through",  
"Humphrey, you have no idea what loss is" said Adam angrily  
"I saw our parents dead on the ground in a pool of their own blood" yelled Humphrey,  
"I saw the one thing that made my life worth living die in my arms, I saw the life disappear from her eyes, her blood stained my fur, you have absolutely no idea what loss is!"  
Growled Adam,  
"What're you talking about?" Kate asked,  
"Sara" said Adam,  
"Who?" Humphrey asked,  
"I'm sorry for all that, you deserve to know about this" said Adam,

"2 years ago, after the fire, I assumed you and everyone else were dead, so I left, about 6 months later, I found a pack that took me in, I met the pack leader's daughter, we fell in love and became mates, 9 weeks after we got married, her father visited me at our den".

9 weeks after Adam got married  
"Adam, get up" Humphrey's brother got up and walked outside of his den, he saw his father in law, holding a pup by the scruff of its neck,  
"Sir, have you seen your daughter?, she didn't come home last night" Adam asked,  
"I have, I'm sorry son, we couldn't save her" said Adam's father in law, who put down the pup and began wiping tears from his eyes,  
"No, she can't be, what happened?" Asked Adam,  
"She died in childbirth" said Adams father in law,  
Adam was beginning to tear up, his attention was then drawn to the pup  
"Is that my-" Asked Adam,  
"Adam, this is your daughter" answered Adams father in law,

Present day

"I named her Sara, I was still young and taking care of her was hard, but I had a lot of help from her grandfather, I wasn't an alpha or an omega so I just worked for him, one day about a year ago, I went out and saw a large group of hunters, I ran home to make sure Sara was ok"

One year ago  
Adam went through his den and found his daughter asleep,  
"Sara, are you ok?" Adam asked, he was extremely worried and looked through the den opening to make sure no hunters had followed him,  
"Dad, what's going on?" Asked Sara,  
"Just stay close to me, and we'll be okay" he answered and picked her up by her neck,  
"Dad, you're starting to freak me out" said his daughter, a loud bang was heard throughout the pack and caused Sara to scream and Adam to run put of the den and towards the pack border,  
"Dad I'm scared" cried Sara,  
"It's ok, we're gonna be fine, we're gonna be okay" said a panicking Adam,  
Adam reaches the border and found two humans in their way carrying rifles, one was at least in his 60's and the other was a much younger man with a worried look on his face,  
"Take the shot boy" ordered the older hunter, Adam was still frozen with fear  
"Dad, it has a kid, we can't do this" answered the son,  
"Why should you care?, it ain't your kid, shoot it" yelled the older man,  
The younger man sighed in defeat and aimed at Adam,  
"I'm sorry" he said before firing, Adam ran to avoid the bullets and tripped on a tree root,  
The hunters once again took aim at Adam,  
"Please don't" he pleaded, even though they wouldn't understand him, the alphas from the pack showed up just in time to chase and scare off the hunters,  
"Are you okay son?" Asked Adams father in law,  
"I'm fine" he replied as the father in law turned around and saw his worst nightmare,  
"Oh no" muttered his father in law, Adam saw and ran over to Sara, she had been shot by the bullet Adam tried to avoid,  
"Sara" he cried into her fur,  
"Sweetheart, It should have been me".

Present day

"After that I couldn't stay in the pack, too many bad memories, I went south and became a lone wolf, 1 year later, you two found me and here we are" concluded Adam,  
"Adam, I'm sorry for bringing this up" said Humphrey,  
"It's fine, you didn't know" replied Adam,  
There was something of an awkward silence for a few minutes until Humphrey asked,  
"So, how long until we get off of these things?"  
"By tomorrow morning we should reach a small human town, from there we should find a faster route to jasper" answered Adam, the three soon fell asleep.

AN: I'm finally back in the old country, it wasn't exactly a bad vacation, but I got homesick and couldn't take another day there, make sure to review. The random question for this chapter is: uuuuhhhhhhhh, I can't think of anything, how about this, what do you use to write/review on this site, computer/tablet/phone etc.


	8. Chapter 8: the town

AN: thanks to Miss I LOVE ALPHA AND OMEGA, The Wolf Artist, Troygroomes, infernoblades99, katefannumber1, mariominecraftreal and rene,basultosantander for favouriting and thanks to FanOfHumphrey, Miss I LOVE ALPHA AND OMEGA, The Wolf Artist, TroyGroomes, infernoblades99, mariominecraftreal, multiroit1 and for following. Man that was a mouthful (even though I wrote it and didn't actually say it),  
I think I'll put the Random question at the beginning this time to keep things random, here it is: I know there's an alpha and omega game on the DS, but its not available in my country so if you've played it, is it good?,

2 days later

Humphrey's eyes opened due to the blinding light of the rising sun, he yawned and looked over to see his mate still sound asleep and his brother on the edge of his log boat, he was focused on something in the distance and Humphrey had a feeling they were nearly there (the town, not jasper),  
"Adam, are we there?" He asked,  
"We'll be there in a few minutes, you should wake up Kate" replied Adam, Humphrey took his brother's advice and turned his head again and looked at his mate and smiled,  
"Kate" he whispered,  
"Kate wake up, we're at the town" he added,  
She opened her eyes and also yawned,  
"Good morning Humphrey, the boat isn't about to go over a waterfall right?" She joked,  
Humphrey chuckled, "no we're good this time, we're almost to the town by the way",  
"Finally, Adam, do we have a plan of what we're doing in the town?" Kate asked,  
"Not anything in particular, but I know there's something in this town that can take us straight to jasper" Adam assured the couple, as he finished Adam dived into the river and swam to shore,  
"Do we follow him?" Kate asked,  
"I guess so" said Humphrey, the mates then followed Adam's lead, when the three were at shore, adam lead the group towards the town,  
"Adam, shouldn't we stay away from towns?, there are humans" asked Humphrey,  
"It's early, not many humans should be awake yet" explained Adam, the three carefully went through town making sure to avoid all humans they encountered,  
They walked past a car dealership and Humphrey opened his mouth to speak,  
"Humphrey, none of us can drive those things, and the only place humans would be willing to take us to in one is the pound", Humphrey looked around and saw train tracks,  
"We could take another train" he suggested,  
"Different types of trains go along that one, there'd be more people in them and we'd be discovered, it might lead to jasper though, we should follow the tracks, it's our best chance" Adam replied,

A few hours later

"Are we there yet?" Humphrey asked,  
"No, Humphrey we should be a few days, maybe a few weeks" said Adam,  
Humphrey groaned loudly,  
"Kate, my legs hurt" he whined,  
"I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do about it" Kate replied,  
"You could carry me" Humphrey continued,  
"I'm not carrying you Humphrey" said Kate,  
"Adam will you carry me?" Humphrey asked,  
"No" Adam replied,  
Humphrey looked up at the sky and saw two birds that were flying towards them, they were Marcel and Paddy,  
"Would you look at that Paddy, it's our old friends" said Marcel as the two landed on the tracks,  
"Marcel?, paddy?" Humphrey questioned,  
"They look tasty" said Adam as he leaped at them and the two birds narrowly dodged the much larger wolf,  
"Friends, help!" They screamed,  
"Adam, they're our friends" said Kate,  
"Really?, alright" sighed Adam,  
"Friends, we bring startling news" said paddy,  
"What is it?" Humphrey asked,  
"A human hunter has taken the entirety of the jasper wolves hostage and plans to kill the red furred one tomorrow" explained Marcel,  
"Garth?" Kate questioned,  
"Ah yes, he attempted to stop the human but failed, you have no chance of getting there at this rate" answered Paddy,  
"Any ideas?" Adam asked,  
"I will tell you if you promise not to eat me" said Marcel,  
"What about me?" Paddy asked Marcel,  
"I need you to slow him down so I can escape" Marcel replied,  
"I'm not going to eat either of you as long as you tell us how to get to jasper in time" added Adam,  
"Well, There is an airstrip nearby, a small plane is carrying three wolves to a zoo near jasper tonight, you can get there if you hurry" Marcel explained,  
"That's convenient" said Humphrey,  
"We better get going" Adam mumbled,  
The three ran as fast as they could in the direction Marcel and Paddy pointed them to,  
once they reached the airstrip, They took a look around and searched for the plane,  
"It's the one over there" said Paddy pointing to a small plane on the other side of the complex, they reached the plane and Adam opened the back doors, three other wolves poked their heads out,  
"What's going on?" One asked,  
"You can leave, that's all you need to know" said Adam,  
The three other wolves left the plane without anymore questions and ran into the forest,  
"You should be over jasper by tomorrow morning, just in time to save your friend and the rest" said Marcel,  
"Thanks for the help" replied Kate,  
"We don't need to be thanked" said Paddy,  
"Actually, I think one of us does" added Marcel,  
The three wolves got in the plane and closed the doors,

about an hour later, the plane took off and the wolves were on their way to saving their pack.

AN: again the random question is: have you played the alpha and omega DS game and Is it good?


	9. Chapter 9: hope

AN: just when I thought alpha and omega 2: a howli-day adventure had the slightest hope of being good, I hear certain things, like its only 45 minutes long, I've never seen or heard of a movie that short, also the original actors are not returning, which is one of the worst parts of animated direct to DVD sequels, they never stick with the actors that made the characters so great in the first place, did you know that in the open season sequels, they've never stuck with the same lead actors, always the same characters but always different actors, not to mention the animation looks a bit shabby, I never expected great things from this movie, but this is too much, random question: is alpha and omega 2: a howli-day adventure even worth watching anymore?, I swear to god, this story would be a better sequel (not trying to brag) and I'm not even that good. Bon appetite

Garth sat down in his cage, staring intently at the moon, he probably wouldn't live to see another one, so it was important to him, he thought about everything that had gone wrong in his life, losing his parents, his mother had died only a few weeks before his father had arranged the marriage with Kate, and Tony had died shortly after Kate and Humphrey returned from sawtooth,  
he couldn't get over the fact that he let this happen to the pack, his pack, he was now in charge, he was supposed to protect and lead them through things like this, he had failed them,  
"Garth" he turned his head and saw his mate, Lilly, who was In the cage next to him  
"What's wrong Lilly?" He asked,  
"He's gonna kill you, what do you think?" She replied,  
"Don't worry about me, if I can't think of something and I do die, the pack will do something to stop him eventually, you'll be fine" Garth explained,  
"I don't care what happens to me, I just want you to be okay" said Lilly,  
"I'll be fine, but if I don't live to see another full moon, I just want you to know, I really do love you Lilly" replied Garth,  
"I love you two Garth" answered Lilly, Garth continued staring at the moon, as did Lilly.

Meanwhile, Somewhere over south western Canada

The brothers stared out of the plane window, watching the clouds and the mountains in the distance,  
"Adam, do you think it's the same human?" Humphrey asked,  
"It's him, I'm sure of it" Adam replied,  
"What are you gonna do when you see him?" Humphrey questioned,  
"Rip his face off, I've lost my family, twice, and I won't let him do it again" said Adam,  
"Or we could show him mercy and let the humans punish him a lot worse than you could" Humphrey suggested,  
"I want him to suffer, but even more, I just want him gone" answered Adam,  
"Fine" Humphrey said, he never liked the idea of killing someone, even if its the man who killed his family and burnt down his home,  
Adam walked to the back of the plane, laid down and fell asleep,  
Humphrey turned around and noticed Kate staring out of another window,  
"Hey" Humphrey said,  
"Hey" Kate replied, Humphrey walked to his mate and sat beside her,  
"How're you feeling?" Kate asked,  
Humphrey sighed, "Not too great, but you can't deny the view", the view was almost identical to the one Adam and Humphrey had earlier, mountains stretching as far as the eye could see,  
"We haven't had much time to talk lately" Humphrey started,  
"It's okay, you just met your thought to be dead brother for the first time in two years, we've got the rest of our lives to talk" answered Kate,  
"Yeah, I just realised we're getting married in two days, but I suppose that's not what we should be worried about right?" Humphrey asked,  
"I just hope mom and dad and Lilly are okay" Kate said,  
"I do too, and barf" Humphrey added, he then took a look at the full moon,  
"I bet no one back home has ever been this close to the moon" said Humphrey, after a few seconds, Humphrey raised his head towards the moon and started howling, the sound echoed through the plane,  
"Humphrey?" Kate asked,  
He stopped howling, "why not?, this is the closest we'll ever be to the thing and its beautiful, just like you",  
He then continued his howl, Kate and everyone else that had heard him howl were astonished the first time they heard it, no one ever thought he could be so good at it, his mate decided to join in and their howls echoed through the plane, their howls were in perfect harmony, it was when they first howled on that train that they realised how much they really loved one another, and this time it only reminded them of this and made them forget the troubles awaiting them at jasper.  
As they continued howling, Adam was watching in secret and smiling, this gave him hope, seeing his little brother this happy after everything he had also been through, for a year, he had been lost in the darkness, but he had found the light, he was on the way to recovering from Sara's death, he had lost his family twice, but he knew he would do anything to keep his new one safe.

AN: again the random question is: do you think the alpha and omega sequel is even worth watching?, or will it be so bad that everyone quits writing alpha and omega fanfiction?, also would this make a better sequel, I always wondered if the sequel would be any good, but its sad to think about three quarters of the stories on here would make a better sequel, i find that weird considering they're Hollywood writers and we're just fanfiction writers (no offence to any of you reading, it's just that they write movies and stuff) see ya later.


	10. Chapter 10: we're here

AN: I'm repeating last chapters random question just so I make sure I know, is alpha and omega 2: a howli-day adventure worth watching, it'll ruin everything alpha and omega for me if its as bad as what I've heard, or it could be the greatest thing in ten history of cinema (just kidding, it's a direct to DVD)

The next morning  
Adam and Humphrey were staring out of the plane's window, admiring the view and getting lost in their thoughts,  
"Are you seriously going to try kill him?" Humphrey asked,  
humphrey's brother sighed, I don't know, I just want him to suffer for what he's done to us" Adam answered,  
"Agreed" Humphrey said,  
"Guys, I think we're there" said Kate, the two walked over to her window and saw howling rock,  
"How do you suggest we get there?" Humphrey asked,  
"I think I've got an idea" said Adam, pointing his paw at a set of parachutes,  
"What are those?" Kate asked,  
"I forget what they're called, but there's this human thing I found a few months that showed these humans using them to get out of the sky without becoming part of the ground (drive-in movie theater and a movie with a parachute in it), the three put them on and opened the doors, with Humphrey almost losing his footing and falling out,  
"They pulled these things and the thing that made them fall slower appeared, (the cord on a parachute) but we don't have fingers, so just put them in your mouth and pull when we're closer to the ground" Adam explained before jumping out himself,  
"I'mnot sure about this" said )Humphrey sheepishly, Kate then pushed him out, and jumped out herself,  
Once they were about halfway to the ground they pulled the cord and safely landed in a lake,  
the three walked out of the lake and Humphrey dried off again,  
"Stop doing that!" Kate and Adam said.

AN: way too short of a chapter but I'm making another one tonight, no point of a random question because I'm releasing another one so soon, stay tuned.


	11. Chapter 11: the final confrontation

AN: thanks to DESGUARDIUS for following  
To JgdPanther: Australia is a pretty good country, a little overrated though, still worth a trip if you're overseas  
Story's almost over, going to try finish it tonight. I hope you enjoyed it

The three wolves continued walking through the woods of jasper park until they heard a human, they hid in a bush and took a look,  
It was the hunter who had started the fire and he was leading Garth out of his cage and into the centre of the area, so all the wolves could see it,

"Red one, you foolishly tried to bite the hand that feeds you (or in this case doesn't), and I'm not angry, I appreciate that you had guts, but now they're gonna be all over the ground" he said as he pulled out a revolver reloaded it and pointed it at Garth's head,  
It was now or never,  
Adam jumped out of the bush and bit the hunter's hand, he threw Adam into a rock and began nursing his hand, after two years it had finally come to this, the man who had destroyed his home, killed his parents, and indirectly, killed Sara and her mother, was standing in front of him, and Adam lost control,  
He lunged at the hunter and tried to bite his neck, but the hunter kicked him off,  
While this fight took place, Kate and humphrey rushed over to Garth,  
"Are you okay Garth?" Humphrey asked,  
"I'm fine, you just called me Garth" he said with a cheeky smile on his face,  
"Not the time, help us free the others" Kate demanded,  
The three then got to work releasing the wolves,  
Winston, Eve, Humphrey's friends and the rest,  
After they finished, they turned around to see the fight had continued,  
The hunter hit Adam with the butt of his rifle and threw him into the bushes, Kate attempted to attack him but was knocked out when the hunter hit her in the head with the rifle, she was knocked out instantly,  
"Kate!" Humphrey yelled before trying to attack the hunter, he would never hurt anyone under normal circumstances, but he hurt Kate, unfortunately, the hunter kicked him hard in the leg causing him to whimper in pain, the hunter grabbed Humphrey by the head and held the revolver up to it,  
"If any of you mutts take another step, your comrade dies!" he exclaimed, all of the wolves in the entire pack were ready to attack but needed a distraction,  
Adam crawled out of the bushes with a face of pure hatred and rage, he charged at the hunter and tackled him off of the hill behind him, they tumbled down the hill before the hunter hit a large rock, injuring his back, Adam was hurt too, but not nearly as badly,  
The pack came to Adam's aid and helped him up,  
"Who are you?" One wolf asked,  
"Adam" he replied,  
"Adam is that really you?" Winston asked,  
"Yeah, but before you ask, I'm not marrying your daughter and I'm not taking your lousy job" Adam joked, they would often argue about how Adam never wanted the responsibilities that would be bestowed upon him if it weren't for the fire,  
Winston chuckled, "I would expect not, why have you come back now?",  
"I'll have to tell you later" Adam replied,  
"We're free" said most of the wolves,  
Humphrey's friends walked up to him,  
"Humphrey you're back, and is that your brother?" Salty asked,  
"Are we still your best wolves tomorrow?" Mooch asked,  
"You still are, I just have another one now" Humphrey replied,  
He turned to look at his older brother,  
"Adam, can you be one of my best wolves?" Humphrey asked,  
"Sure" adam answered,  
"Where's he been?" Shakey asked,  
"It's a little personal, but I'll tell you, he's been pretty much everywhere but here" Humphrey replied,  
"Humphrey, is your leg alright?" Eve asked,  
"It's fine" he assured her,  
"It doesn't look fine" she then took a closer look at his leg,  
"Which would you rather, have it cut off or be killed?" Eve asked,  
Humphrey gasped,  
"I'm just joking, if you rest, it should be fine in time for the wedding" said Eve,  
Humphrey saw his brother walking away in the distance and limped over to him,  
"Where are you going?" He asked,  
"Humphrey, I don't belong here, I never said I would even stay" Adam replied,  
"You do belong here" said Humphrey,  
"Why?" Adam asked,  
"Because you have a family here" Humphrey answered,  
"Name the family then" Adam said,  
"Their names are Humphrey, Kate, Lilly, Garth, Winston, Eve, Salty, Shakey, Mooch and the list goes on, we are your family now" Humphrey concluded,  
"You don't show it little brother, but you know how to inspire people, I'll stay" said Adam.

The park was free, after that the entire pack went to the food storage and had a huge feast.

AN: 2 chapters to go.


	12. Chapter 12: the feast

AN: 2nd last chapter, it's been fun writing this and I'm glad I finally finished a story

That night

Every wolf in the pack was at the feast and they had enough caribou to feed a single wolf their entire life,  
All the wolves were having a good time despite their previous imprisonment,  
"Attention" Winston said, everyone's eyes immediately went to him,  
"I would like to thank you all for coming and it's great to see you all smiling, laughing and having a good time despite the events of the past few days, I've heard that the hunter will be punished by the human authorities for things called 'arson', 'animal cruelty' and 'hunting on protected land' (he says all of the charges in gibberish because they have a different language) I don't understand any of it, but I'm sure he'll get what he deserves, I would also like you to welcome back my daughter, Kate, and her fiancée, Humphrey", everyone cheered for the couple,  
"And I would like you all to give an even bigger welcome to a jasper native, he hasn't been with us for two years and for most of that time, we assumed the worst, please welcome Humphrey's brother Adam" everyone cheered louder for Adam, he felt at home for the first time since his last pack,  
"Also, tomorrow is the wedding of Kate and Humphrey and I would like to invite every single one of you, this marriage will make them the new pack leaders along with my other daughter Lilly and her mate, Garth, you may continue eating now" Winston finished,  
Adam was talking to Humphrey and his friends,  
"What happened to your tail" Shakey asked (just in case you forgot, adam is missing part of his tail)  
"I don't want to talk about it" Adam said,  
"Remember that time we invented log sledding?"  
"That was a great day" Humphrey added,  
"The best" mooch said,  
"Remember when Adam punched you in the face?" Salty asked mooch,  
"That was an accident, he stepped on my tail" Adam explained,  
"It still hurts" mooch complained,  
"My tail doesn't" Adam said before they all broke out laughing,  
"Adam you're gonna have to tell us what happened one day" Shakey said,  
"Well it's not today, remember when Humphrey fell off the log sled?" Adam continued,  
"That was hilarious" mooch replied,  
"It was not!" Humphrey whined,  
"It kinda was" salty answered,  
The group continued reminiscing about their lives before the fire for the rest of the night.

AN: it was short and the last one probably will be too, sorry about that, one chapter to go.


	13. Chapter 13: the wedding

AN: this is the final chapter and I'm gonna miss writing it, thanks to everyone for reading and I hope to write something else soon (unless a howli-day adventure completely ruins alpha and omega for me)

The next morning

In the middle of the valley, the entire pack was standing around the marriage rock (whatever the thing is that Kate and Garth almost got married in the first movie), everyone  
had cleaned and groomed themselves for Kate and Humphrey's wedding,

Humphrey was standing in the centre of the rock, accompanied by his best wolves, Adam, salty, shakey and mooch,  
"How're you doing?" Adam whispered,  
"I'm really nervous" Humphrey whispered back,  
"I was nervous too when I got married, just try to think of the life your gonna have with Kate, it's a few minutes of extreme anxiety for a lifetime of happiness" Adam replied,  
"Thanks, was your wedding like this" Humphrey asked,  
"It was similar" Adam said starting to get a lump in his throat,  
"I'm sorry for talking about it" Humphrey said,  
"It's fine" Adam replied,  
The sea of wolves moved in order for Kate to walk through, Winston was walking by her side, she had a flower in her hair, like at the moonlight howl and her failed wedding to Garth,  
"She looks beautiful, Humphrey" Adam whispered,  
"Thanks" Humphrey replied,  
"Oh no, not again" Shakey began crying into mooch's tail,  
Kate stepped onto the rock and stopped in front of Humphrey,  
"Take good care of here, or my wife will cut off your tail and choke you with it" Winston told Humphrey,  
"You look beautiful" Humphrey told Kate,  
"You look handsome" Kate replied,  
They went through the wedding ritual (forgot what it was and it doesn't say anything about it on the wiki) and touched noses, they were now married, the crowd began howling and cheering,  
"I'm finally retired" said Winston,  
"The pack's in good hands sir" replied Adam, who was standing right next to him,  
"Maybe you could join them" Winston suggested,  
"I'm sorry, but that still isn't exactly my dream job, have you got much to do now?" Adam answered,  
"Well, I've recently started playing a game called 'golf', would you like me to teach you?" Winston asked,  
"I'd like that sir" Adam replied,

That night

It was a full moon again (for the 2nd time in 3 nights, how convenient), and the moonlight howl had begun, and everyone was howling with their friends and loved ones, Lilly and Garth were howling with each other, so were Winston and Eve, and Salty, Shakey and Mooch were howling with Reba and Janice, Adam wasn't there, Humphrey suggested he take a rest after everything he'd been through today, Kate and Humphrey were on top of the mountain, like they had been a few weeks ago (this is set a few weeks after the first movie), their howl signified a new age for jasper, a new life for the couple, their co-leaders and the rest of the pack, everything was peaceful at last.


	14. the credits

AN: and that's a wrap, I would like to thank everyone who read, reviewed, followed, favourited or did anything to do with the story, it makes my day when people do that, all of you are awesome, this is my first completed story and probably my first story where feedback has been mainly positive, and to keep things like a movie here are the (fake) credits

Alpha and omega 2

A bent thumb production

In association with lionsgate films and

Starring

Justin Long as Humphrey  
Hayden Panettiere as Kate  
Chris Carmack as Garth  
Christina Ricci as Lilly  
Troy Baker as Adam  
Kiefer Sutherland as the hunter  
Danny Glover as Winston  
Larry Miller as Marcel  
Eric Price as paddy/Mooch  
Vicki Lewis as Eve  
Brian Donovan as Salty  
Kevin Sussman as Shakey

Soundtrack

Humphrey and Garth log sledding- pre teen wolves from the alpha and omega soundtrack

Humphrey talks about how his family died- all gone (alone) from the last of us soundtrack

Kate and Humphrey fight Adam- take the valley from the alpha and omega soundtrack

The hunter captures jasper's wolves- the hunters from the last of us soundtrack

Saving the train- time's up from the alpha and omega soundtrack

Sara's death- all gone (aftermath) from the last of us soundtrack

Kate and Humphrey talk on the plane- vanishing grace from the last of us soundtrack

Kate and Humphrey howling on the plane- love train from the alpha and omega soundtrack

Adam and the others fight the hunter- take the valley from the alpha and omega  
soundtrack

Kate and Humphrey's wedding- main titles from the alpha and omega soundtrack

The midnight howl- big finish from the alpha and omega soundtrack

The first credits song- lanterns by birds of Tokyo

The second credits song- pre teen wolves from the alpha and omega soundtrack

The third credits song- love train from the alpha and omega soundtrack

It had a bunch of songs from the last of us soundtrack, if you don't know what that is, it's a video game, honestly, it's the best one I've ever played, I wouldn't recommend it though because there is a lot of swearing and violence, but If that doesn't bother you, I suggest you give it a shot, fun fact: Adam was partially inspired by a character from it

Now that this is done I have a bunch of random questions  
Was my casting good?  
Was the soundtrack good?  
Rate the story out of 10 (be honest)?  
Rate Adam as a character out of 10?  
I was thinking of doing a one-shot about what happens to Adam and the rest directly after the story and even making a series out of this, should I?

AN: again I would like to thank everyone who read this or took the time to review it, favourite it or follow it,  
Goodnight everyone, you've been a wonderful audience


End file.
